The Legend Of Love
by Mysterygirl256
Summary: Many Chines or Asian poeple have heard or watched this series before. Even though I was little back then I still remeber the story. It's about a godess and a boy who fall in love but problem come for them. I thought it would be fun to make a beyblade vers


**I do not own Mika and I do not own the Chinese series "The legend of Love" but my story is based on it.**

Mika was from the heaven. She was one of the goddesses sent to earth to find a color for the empress's new dress. Mika was 5 yrs old and this was her first mission. Mika lands on earth and finds a whole field of flowers that where golden yellow. She takes a pin from her hair that has the beads with the color of the rainbow. There is a flash of yellow light and then all the flowers turn brown and droopy. Mika doesn't notice this and then leaves back to heaven. When she goes back she tells her teacher that she found the color but when she looks in her pocket to find the pin she notices it is gone. "Mika, please go back to earth and find your pin. I'm giving you an extra chance. Mika goes back to Earth and changes into a modern school uniform and starts looking.

"Excuse me are you looking for this?" asked a boy with crimson eyes. She looks at the pin in his hand and nods yes. "Thank you" said Mika. "No problem, too bad I couldn't pick any flowers for my mother's birthday gift" said the boy. "I guess I can find another thing with the same color" she thought. Mika goes behind a tree and then there is another yellow light. All the flowers get there color back. The boy walks over to the tree and hands her some of the flowers. "Oh thank you" she said. "Glad you like it, my name is Kai" he said. "My name is Mika" she said looking at her watch "Oh no I have to go, nice meeting you." Back in heaven she takes out the flowers and takes the color. "Good job, your mother the queen goddess will be happy" said the teacher.

8 years later 

The bladebreakers are getting ready for the new moon. "I can't wait for tonight" said Hilary. Kai hears the other talking about the celebration and starts to leave. "When I was little I remember my mom telling me about all kinds of goddesses. Ones from the moon and ones that weren't, one of them was about a goddess who was sent to Earth to find a color for the queen of heaven's dress" said Ray "I saw my mom watching the series so I watched it too. She found a whole field of grain with the color she wanted. So she took the color. But then everyone in town blamed this boy's family for killing all the plants for killing the plants on purpose so nobody would have food." "So what happened?" asked Hilary. "The goddess saw the boy and fell in love with him. She felt sorry for what she did and put the color back. She told the boy her feelings but the goddess's mother wouldn't allow her to marry a mortal because the goddess was the queens daughter" said Ray.

Kai goes back in the dojo missing the story. It has been exactly 8 yrs since he 1st met Mika. Back in heaven Mika is outside taking a stroll, when she gets picked on by an older girl/goddess from her class. The girl takes Mika's pin and throws it off the cloud. "I can't wait to see your face when you get yelled at" laughed the girl. Mika sees the pin and goes chasing after it. Kai later hears some leaves rustling in the backyard and goes to see what is going on. When he gets outside he sees a pin that looked familiar. In the bushes is a girl wearing an olden time Chinese dress (The ones with the long sleeves and pins in her hair). "Sorry to bother you but have you seen a pin with beads" asked Mika. Kai hold out his hand and shows her the pin. "I'll give it back to you if you tell me who you are and why you are wearing that weird dress" said Kai. "Well today is the full moon and well this outfit is for this special day" she said lying "and my name is Mika now can I have my pin back?"

"Mika, I'm Kai, I gave you those flowers 8 yrs ago" he said. "I don't know you. (Lying) Now can I have my pin back?" asked Mika. Kai hands her the pin and then Mika disappears. Kai doesn't know what happened. Back in heaven, Mika's teacher was telling her to be more careful as the queen and king's daughter. Now back on Earth, everyone is enjoying the festival except one person. "How can she not remember me?" asked Kai. Mika was at the festival following (spying) on Bladebreakers. Everyone sat down waiting for the performance they have every year but same as every year Kai didn't pay attention. Mika is about to sit down right in back of them when a hand grabs her shoulder. "Hurry up and go to the back. You performance is about to start" said the man. "Me but I'm not in the performance" said Mika. "Stop kidding around and get on stage" said the man.

The curtains open and you see the announcer on standing on stage. "Hi welcome to new moon festival. This year we have new performers including a performer from the other side of Japan. Please give a warm welcome to Mina" said the announcer. Mika steps out. "You must be mistaken my name is Mika" she said. Kai looks up and sees Mika on stage. "Sorry everyone wrong name written on the program" said the announcer. While the announcer is apologizing Mika is thinking of something to do. Then she gets an idea. Mika takes out the pin. And then she says a few words. You see snow falling down creating a red and blue ribbon. The ribbon floats over to Mika and then she starts dancing. At the end flower petals fall down from the sky and then you hear clapping. In a blink of light Mika vanishes. "Wow, she was good" said Hilary. "But wasn't it strange about the snow and then flower petals falling from the sky?" asked Ray.


End file.
